


Estrus

by 1179031661



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1179031661/pseuds/1179031661
Summary: lof@南极
Relationships: 大张伟/吴青峰
Kudos: 4





	Estrus

洗完澡那家伙几乎是朝他扑来，手脚并用地挂在他身上，皮肤接触的地方温度烫热，张伟最受不了这样亲密接触，暗示的意味昭然若揭，他“哎哟哎哟”地抱着小男友坐到床边，猛然间被人扑倒，柔软的糖果色床单砸得后脑勺闷闷地疼。吴青峰，还反了你了是不？他捏捏对方鼓起来的脸颊，后者像湿漉漉的小动物一样啃他的唇，齿间溢出呻吟。嚯今晚这么主动……张伟不傻，知道他肯定是有问题了，否则也不至于连矜持也抛掉，上来就接吻可不是吴青峰的作风。那家伙至少吊他五分钟的。

“怎么了您这是……”一个没头没脑的深吻，小猫根本无暇换气，没一会儿就退得远远的。张伟被他压在下面，把他脸上别扭的神情和眼底的倔强看得一清二楚，那条尾巴若有若无地扫着，张伟看不见，只感觉大腿上隐约有轻飘飘的触感。他不动声色地弯起腿，骑在他身上的人便顺势被抬起来一些，吴青峰脑袋也热迷糊了，全然没有觉察到他的动静，迷离恍惚地又俯下身去讨吻，张伟这回没上当，只是轻轻在他嘴角舔了一下。这哪里够，吴青峰追着他的嘴唇，吻下去却没有回应，不得不呜咽着开口：“你干嘛……”

“不如先说说，你是怎么回事儿？”张伟捧起他的脸，眼前人的长睫毛无辜地眨动，洗完澡又抹了脸，上面还挂着几颗晶莹的水珠，勾人于无形。真经不起人看，好像多一眼就会融化成水，张伟把头撇到一边，在心里暗骂一声操，毛茸茸的东西还在他腿上摆动，别说吴青峰了，他自己都快要受不了。他的小男友一向爱弯绕，也许今天忍得实在难受，索性也不演了，咬着他耳朵含糊地说：“张伟老师……我发情了嘛。”

张伟一愣，“这个词儿能给你这样用？”还真把自己当作猫咪啊。他一手抚着吴青峰后颈，一手揽过人的腰，正处于情热中的小猫一下子卸了力，软绵绵地贴在他身上。吴青峰在他们身体贴合紧密的时候嘟囔了一句“喜欢”，没想到另一位不依不饶：“说什么哪？我没听清。”吴青峰毫不气馁，把人搂得更紧了，身后的尾巴也不由自主地缠上对方，在他怀里闷闷地说：“就喜欢抱着你嘛。”说罢还要抬头，心知自己这招很有魅惑力，眼神像是裹了蜜糖。张伟被他弄得缴械投降，“那那就这么抱着一晚上得了？”

“别想耍赖喔你。”吴青峰哪里怕治不了他，隔着裤子轻按人的裆部，随意撩拨几圈，身下那人几乎要跳起来。于是猫咪得逞地笑，眼看张伟火急火燎地在床头柜里摸索，一边咬牙切齿地：“吴青峰你等着。”又朝他扬扬下巴，“脱了。”

当着他的面把自己剥光，这么羞耻的事情平时谁会做啊，吴青峰想，自己肯定是不清醒了才听他的命令。张伟在一旁兵荒马乱地找东西，他离了爱人的体温，难受得似是有虫子在挠，手好像也不受控制了，慢慢脱了宽松的棉质睡裤，又解掉睡衣扣子。急也不能光我一个人急嘛。张伟见他动作，忍耐得愈发辛苦，好不容易从犄角旮旯里摸出那个小瓶，才像狼狗一样压上来，吴青峰笑得上气不接下气，不安分地扭动。

“第一次看你这么冲动欸。”

“……我之前哪次怂过？”叼住他脖子上的肉，“等会儿通通补回来。”要说张伟这个人最安静的时候，一是做歌，二是做爱；恰巧吴青峰都见过了。做家务可以请小时工，床上的事儿再费力也只能亲力亲为，张伟多么嫌麻烦的一个人，扩张的时候简直婆婆妈妈到了一种境界，好几次吴青峰气到不行还得求他，“你别弄了直接进来……”这人居然一脸担心地问，“这这就可以吗，会疼吧？”

吴青峰替他解开衣扣，凑上去用牙咬扣子然后分开，就像他用嘴弄开的一样。张伟囫囵地挤出液体倒在手上，先是一根手指往他下面送，以往会挑起情欲的方法今天他只感觉空虚，不耐烦地将双腿张开了些：“……你快点。”

何德何能呀这是，爱面子的小男友今天主动求欢，直把小张同学乐得在心里傻笑，嘴上还是收敛着逗他，“这么等不及啊？”加到两根，送进去时吴青峰抖了一下，他还以为自己操之过急了，看到旁边蓬松的尾巴似是很愉悦地摇动，于是在内里摸索两圈，又加上一根手指。吴青峰今晚不仅不要面子，喘得时候也格外早，仿佛放弃了隐忍，光是手指就能叫出声，喘息染上媚而浓艳的色调，穴口温热地将他吸住。张伟从没见过他这样，戏谑地按着内壁，直到一个地方让他的声线陡然一颤，不自觉想夹紧腿却被挡住。随即他那个讨人厌的男友干脆地把手抽出来，在吴青峰的怨念声脱口而出之前，把手伸到他眼前。指尖泛着湖面般轻薄的水光。

“你、你……”身体内的空虚和面前人的羞辱同时折磨着他，一向换着法子骂人的嘴几乎吐不出词句，“拿开……你变态啊！”

张伟意味深长地笑笑：“都说猫儿是水做的啊。”吴青峰啐他不要脸，全然忘记自己刚才叫得更让人脸红，气急了就给那人的手腕上一咬，一排浅浅的齿印。张伟也不恼，问他，这是爱的印记还是怎么着？吴青峰和他赌气不说话，脸颊逐渐升温，小声地说“好热喔”，骨髓深处泛起一阵难耐的痒。张伟不紧不慢，手指在他后穴不知轻重地辗转，湿暖的甬道像是无数张小嘴绞咬着他，让身下人蜷缩成一小团，溢出不着调的娇喘。

“唔…嗯……张伟、再深点……”

看来真的发情了。他哪管得着自己不过脑子地说了什么浑话，水声在空气里翻搅，恋人的手指在内里试探。张伟抚过他前端，猫咪立刻受到莫大的刺激，尾巴尖软软地绕上他的手腕，比什么都诚实。毛绒的触感极具挑逗之意，依赖地环着他的手，万般不舍的模样。他亲吻吴青峰意识朦胧的脸，都热得泛起红晕，张开嘴像是换气不足的样子，只是动情地喘，不好意思开口向他索要。

“再等会儿吧？”

不行……好难受。吴青峰感觉他碰哪儿都起火，酥麻的感觉在皮肤表面燎原，身体止不住地震颤，想要迎合张伟恶趣味的、愈发退却的动作。常年和吉他打交道的人，手指绝非光滑细腻，指肚的茧不断刮蹭着敏感内壁，紧窄穴道泛滥成灾。他的戳刺避重就轻，吴青峰的腰被他另一只手卡着，张伟在那个点附近反复研磨，眼睁睁看着柔软的尾巴抽搐着扭动。

“呜、嗯…别这样……你给我……”

身体的高温快把他自己融化了，发情期的脑子里全是浆糊，只想做，想被他填满，他甜腻的、因特殊时期而湿润的后穴想要被比手指更饱胀的东西填满。他眼眶里涌起潮汐，乖巧又可怜地抽泣，“张伟…张伟老师、你进来……”

都是同居男友了还喊什么老师，吴青峰求人的方式独特，做错了事也像小孩一样喊他老师，垂着眼说对不起，改天忘记之后又该犯了。张伟撩起人湿漉漉的额发，贴着他额头，温热得像是底下潜伏了一座火山。猫咪伸出舌头舔他的脸，十分游离的神态，张伟叹着气想自己何必忍呢，这活生生一个妖精。他把性器抵在入口处，慢慢送进去，做了多少次还是怕伤着，吴青峰原本只是小口地喘着气，忽地声音婉转一个来回，歌手叫床的冲击力极大，张伟作为音乐人自然敏锐，仿佛自己在亵渎音乐殿堂里圣洁的神像，心底滋生出属于叛逆者的跃跃欲试。张伟没吻他，怕堵着那张歌唱的嘴，转而进攻他脖颈，啃咬他发出不明显吞咽声的喉结。

这一次进得很深。吴青峰刚才千方百计地缠着他要，这会儿就算喊停，张伟也不会听，心知这点的主唱忍耐着漫长的贯穿，痛得腿根都在打抖，还要拼命忍着不让人瞧见。他向来演技一流，可不知怎地被识破了，恋人在他耳边懒散地吐气：“我就说疼吧，现在后悔了没？”打趣的语调仿佛事不关己，但下一秒还是温和地吻他眼角，“别哭了啊吴青峰。”

吴青峰，吴青峰。连名带姓地叫，一刻不停地叫。安全感缺失的时候他要时刻能看见张伟的脸，看汗水在对方脸上斑驳地反光，眼底盛满陌生的、不属于节目里那个大张伟的深情。突如其来的抽动打断了他的缱倦思绪，朋克奶罐，去掉奶罐还是朋克呢，他乖起来像狗凶狠时像狼，体力技能点除了演唱会舞台就在床上，演唱会是万人瞩目共同分享，床上再多的也只能吴青峰一个人承受。他心里涌起幸福的酸胀，被狠狠进入的同时也是一种爱，将他从发情热的孤岛上拯救。救赎这个词多深刻哪，他想。张伟看出他走神，一挺腰把人钉得更深，换得一串急促的泣音，吴青峰感觉自己身处一张巨网，网眼将他每一个脆弱点都暴露，任人随便拿捏——显然张伟抓住了其中一个，性器不偏不倚顶在那个点上，他身子一阵蜷缩痉挛，更受不了张伟火上浇油地在他前端撸动，射出来的液体溅在俩人身上，小猫怕羞地遮住了眼，张伟正想去掰开，手边的猫尾巴忽然拍了他好几下，和主人的反应如出一辙。他鬼使神差地捏住了，把身下的人吓得一激灵，容纳着他的后穴突然紧缩，差点没让他悉数交代出来。

“做就做不许乱碰！你这是趁人之危、趁火打劫……”吴青峰连说他都提不起气力，声音说着说着就消失在喉咙口，没来得及阻拦张伟又顺手揩油，手指埋没进细软的毛里，从尾根顺到尾巴尖，直叫他尾椎酥麻，电流窜上脊椎骨。猫咪被欺负得要掉眼泪，嘴里骂他“讨厌”，张伟正在兴致上，闻言先退出得差不多了，又整根抵进去，交合位置的不知名液体打成白沫，随着抽插发出水声，吴青峰仰着头喘息，声音媚到自己都不敢认，只想羞愤至死算了。可张伟射进去的时候他又恋恋不舍，一具发情期的身体，欲望好比深井，他听着伴侣近在耳旁的低喘又能硬起来，哀求着张伟进入。张伟笑得顽劣，用气声说，我不进去您就出不来是吗。

嘴硬如吴青峰当然回答你滚蛋吧，但实际上他有时自慰都不能得到满足，唤着恋人的名字套弄自己，做完这一套只会更加想他，毒药进入骨髓那般渴望。要靠被插入后面才能射出来，多么悲惨的境地，但如果对方是张伟，他忽然觉得，好像没什么大不了的事情。就是工作异地的情况太多，让人想念得快要疯掉，一见面做得筋骨都散架，生活大起大落，也好也好。

张伟还有一点极像犬类，频繁的亲吻堪比啃咬，吴青峰质问他是不是参加过憋气大赛，那人说：没没没我小时候唱美声儿的。然后又是一翻身把人压在底下，亲得天昏地暗。吴青峰摸着他消瘦以后没二两肉的肚子，渐渐地手往下，纤细像女孩一样的手指圈住那根东西，张伟吻他的动作急促了些许，呼吸粗重，接吻的间隙说，你把它弄硬了我就进去。平时吴青峰嘴上爱开车，真正做起事来特别容易害羞，张伟一脸坦然地说这话，他隐约觉得有性感的意味，耳朵都烧起来。等他达成了“条件”，张伟却还在咬他的唇，急得直想提醒对方，一放开，话还没来得及说就被顶入。刚经历过情事的穴口敏感异常，湿热地吸吮着性器，搅出淫糜的水声。也不知道张伟怎么想的，俯下身去舔他的尾巴尖，吴青峰颤着声去推对方的脸，无效，反而整根尾巴被玩了个遍。

“呜…你……不要……”

这一次射得很快，在后穴和尾巴的双重刺激下，他根本坚持不了多久，射完以后绞缩得格外紧，张伟寸步难行，随便一动都是敏感地带，才刚释放过的身体经不起挑拨，那根尾巴让人怜惜地蜷起，吴青峰咬着唇，摇头的幅度都很小，边哭边挣扎着抗拒。张伟用手抵着他的牙齿，无奈道：“你夹紧点。”吴青峰没舍得咬他的手，受伤的话拿什么按琴弦，只好含着没法出声，直到张伟再一次射在里面。他有种自己咽下精液的错觉，肚子微微鼓起，胀得难受。张伟能躺下时绝不撑着，侧身倒在他旁边，吴青峰凑过去，俩人黏糊地交换嘴里的空气。张伟抱着他，像是要把人嵌进身体里。

两个处女座男人都是洁癖，做完再累也要起来洗澡。泡同一个浴缸过于暧昧，也容易擦枪走火，偏偏张伟还主动请缨要帮他清理，没安好心，吴青峰即使知道这一点还是由他去了，但当张伟不知何时把尾巴塞进穴口的时候——他才发觉自己严重低估了这家伙的恶劣程度。全身乏力的猫咪无暇反抗，特异的侵入感让他抑制不住地抖，浴缸还没放水，尾巴抽出来时已经湿润了尖端。在他的威胁之下张伟才连声妥协，任劳任怨地帮他清理，尽管整个过程中笑得他很不舒服——行吧，又给这个人占便宜了。

事后不愿意透露姓名的当事人大某表示，如果以后还有解决猫发情的相关问题，他当然很愿意做；然而服务范围只有他家最不安分的那一只而已。


End file.
